


Leave it to stew

by chiridotalaevis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/pseuds/chiridotalaevis
Summary: They weren’t, you know, hiding that Dan was here, but perhaps Kath didn’t need to see slightly slobbery faces (don’t judge, Phil is just a very enthusiastic kisser), Dan’s bright red cheeks and Phil’s slightly untucked pants. They just were not exactly Kath presentable at this moment.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 101





	Leave it to stew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahappyphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Keelin! Sending you the smoochiest air kiss <3

“Phil, is that your friend Dan?” Kath yelled from the kitchen, as Dan and Phil tried to sneak from the front door to the stairs. 

They weren’t, you know, hiding that Dan was here, but perhaps Kath didn’t need to see slightly slobbery faces (don’t judge, Phil is just a very enthusiastic kisser), Dan’s bright red cheeks and Phil’s slightly untucked pants. They just were not exactly Kath presentable at this moment.

But as Kath came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel, they both knew they would have to face her. 

“Did you boys have fun? You look all flustered! Do you want some lemonade?” She smiled widely at Dan. “Hi Dan, how was your train ride, it’s good to see you again!”

Dan was staring at her like a deer in the lights, but after about 20 seconds of silence he blurted out “Yes. Hi! Mrs. Phi- I mean Mrs. Lester, I. Yes. No. No thank you.” 

Looking at their red faces and messed up hair Kath slightly raised one of her eyebrows, but tactfully decided to not ask. She was British after all.

“Why don’t you boys run upstairs and clean up, I will have supper ready in about 20 minutes.”

Phil was never a very athletic child, but the speed at which he followed Dan up the stairs and into his bedroom would probably rival an olympic sprinter.

When they were both safely in Phil’s room with the door shut, Dan leaned back against the door and let out a heavy breath.

“Do you think she…” he wasn’t exactly sure what he was asking, but Phil seemed to understand. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. It’s fine, I think.” 

They both looked at each other for a couple seconds, breathing heavily.

Finally Dan broke the silence.

“She said 20 minutes, right?”

Phil’s mouth stretched into a cheeky smile. Not even a second later they were both tumbling onto Phil’s bed, lips glued together.

***

Downstairs Kath decided to leave the stew she was cooking to settle for an extra 20 minutes. Maybe half an hour. Stew only tastes better if you let it rest, right? And she and Nigel weren’t really that hungry. Better to let it cook for a little longer. Give those boys a little time to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think:)  
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://quercussp.tumblr.com/) or click [here](https://quercussp.tumblr.com/post/639803044858675200/leave-it-to-stew-rating-t-word-count-300) to reblog.


End file.
